White As Snow
by the god of wolves
Summary: found by his biological family how will lincoln handle the two conflicting family styles, one thing is for certain nothing will everbe the same for him again. RATED T BECAUSE OF POSSIBLE CURSSING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **God of wolves here and this was a fun chapter to write, so i wrote this in three hours on my iphone's notes and my god it looked amazing the only other thing i did was fix the misspelled words, this is probably one of my favorite writes so far hope you enjoy.**

* * *

White as snow

Chapter 1

It was moments after his birth when the hospital was broken into, the white fang stealing the newborn schnee, it was planned for weeks now and executed flawlessly they snuck in right after the child was born, if you were to walk into the room at the moment you'd see several doctors with bullet holes and cuts as well as a woman her throat slit and drying tears streaked down her face from the moment she relished what was happening and her husband stood next to her a small smirk donning his lips as he gained complete control over the company his father in law started. As the next dawn broke white fang members were in vale looking for the Rendezvous point.

"I still don't understand why we need to bring this stolen kid back to the new recruit where house why not just kill him?" One of the members thought out loud, before any response could be given a gunshot ran out as he collapsed, blood oozing from his body and the newborn cried, seconds later the remaining white fang fell to the same fate as the killer grabbed the child. He was a fair sized man with some good mussels under his grey button up shirt his legs covered by dress pants, he staggered showing he just left the bar, he reached down to pick the crying infant up.

"It's okay little one uncle qrow is here to help" he said repeating what he normally says to his 6 year old niece when she's sad. The child stopped whining and looked at him curiously, "don't worry kid everything will be fine" he repeated as he began walking towards the closest orphanage. Once he arrived he handed the child over to the person in charge.

"Keep him safe and here's my scroll number alert me to anything happening with this kid" he said leaving the child to be raised by an unknown family 'I wish I could help you kid but I can't be a father' qrow thought silently while looking at the newborn he saved before walking away, making a vow to keep tabs on the child while staying as far away as possible to atone for the mistakes he has made.

XXX

12 years later

It barely took a week for Lincoln to be adopted and he still knew nothing about what happened his "parents" deciding not to tell him. He grew up knowing the large family he was adopted into, he was the only boy in a family of 11 children giving him plenty of siblings his youngest sister lily was very young around two years old barely able to speak, his second youngest sister Lisa was a scientist who despite being 5 years old was asked for help by many atlas scientists for help on some top secret projects, the third youngest were twins by the name of Lola and Lana each 7 years old Lola loved dressing up and competing in beauty pageants and playing princess while Lana loved engendering and fixing problems as well as getting dirty, the sibling born after Lincoln was Lucy at the age of 9 she enjoyed very dark things preferring above anything else to write poetry and go to the underground poetry circles, Lynn was the first of Lincoln's older sisters at the age of 14 she played every sport she could and being amazing at most of them, Luan at the age of 15 was a professional comedian who enjoyed bringing smiles to everyone's faces even getting "good enough" for a monthly check from the vale government to help her comedy act stay strong and "keep everyone happy", while her older sister Luna was a musician able to make amazing Rock music despite only being 16 she also got paid by vales government to make sure she could "continue uplifting/inspiring people with your music", their older sister Leni despite being 17 was not completely there in the head but what she lacked in basic human intelligence she made up for in her design being an amazing fashion designer she dropped out of school and opened a store which not only sold amazing cloths to the people but well designed armor and outfits for hunters and huntresses as a matter of fact barely a week ago she paid off the loan the government of vale gave her to start her store, and last but God knows not least was Lori dedicated her life to becoming a huntress while her boyfriend wanted to be a hunter to help people and work with her she mostly wanted to be a huntress to let off steam and vent her anger on other things than her siblings in fact in just a few months the huntress in training would take a critical step and be on an airship to beacon where she could train for her life's dream, her siblings supported her on her dream her simple outfit was designed by Leni with not much more than well placed iron plates combine with a few small dust launchers created by Lisa and Lana but her most prized possession was her weapon, paid for by her entire family designed by Lisa and crafted by Lana it was a double bladed sword with two curved collapsible blades and a long handle surrounded in a circle able to detach at the middle to turn into twin cutlasses. But today wasn't about any of them today was lincoln's day seeing as it was his "birthday" and as soon as he arrived home the whole day would be about him. It was early morning and he decided to take a walk through town, they lived a few miles away from vale In a city completely surrounded by mountains each one also serving as a watchtower for a guard to forewarn a Grimm attack. As he kept walking lost in his thoughts he didn't realize when he walked directly into someone.

"Sorry ma'am I wasn't watching where I was going" he said standing up getting a look at her, she was fairly tall like Lori or Leni but he hair was braided from a bun on her right side and she had a faint scar across her right eye but what caught his attention was the white hair donning her head the same color and shade as his own.

"No no it's fine it was my-" she began, faltering once she noticed his hair, briefly she remembered what today was and went wide eyed while he looked very confused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No but I must ask did you have your aura unlocked yet?" She asked curious as to if her theory was correct.

"No so far the only one in my family to have their aura unlocked was my oldest sister Lori" he said confused.

"Would you mind if I unlocked it for you?" She asked to which he shook his head. Moments later she held his arms and closed her eyes her lips moved but her words too silent to be heard by even herself as well as the silent prayer she said begging her to be correct. Moments later a white glow struck his eyes and a strange feeling passed through him though it was all to familiar to the lady as she felt the schnee family aura flowing through him.

"It is you" she said, hugging him tightly confusing him further.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm sorry let me introduce myself I'm Wiess schnee- I'm your sister" she said causing his mouth to gape open. It took him a few minutes before composing himself again.

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong guy my name is Lincoln Loud and I'm not a schnee" he said causing her to go wide eyed.

"Y-you don't know of course you wouldn't you were just born when they took you I was only 6 myself, I'm just happy you were saved from the white fang" she said hugging him again.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about" he said backing away from her slightly as he broke her embrace.

"I see well I came in town to do a show I hope to see you there" she said handing him a ticket with small print and a gold trim, he went wide eyed remembering his sisters wishing they could go to the show but not being able to find tickets. "That ticket will allow you and any number of people in and back stage for your family friends and any lady friends you may have, I hope to see you there tonight Lincoln" she said writing something on a small piece of paper before handing it to him and hugging him before she walked away. He looked at the small piece of paper in his hand seeing in nice elegant handwriting 'just incase you don't go to the show or ever want to talk to your big sister XOXO-Wiess' under that was a scroll number he went wide eyed as he released a celebrity gave him their number! After calming down from his excitement he remembered why she did and decided to talk to mom and dad about it.

XXX

As he entered his house he was bombarded by his sisters each giving him words of celebration, after a few minutes the sisters finally left him to finish preparations for his party the next day, but before she could leave Lincoln went up to Lori.

"Can we talk in private really quick?" He asked her normally she'd snap at him for such a request but seeing as his tone made her slightly on edge, it was his birthday, and he was giving her the puppy dog eyes she let her younger brother drag her into the other room and talk to her.

"So what is it you want little bro?" She asked sensing something... Different about her brother.

"So during my morning walk a ran into this girl" he started.

"Ohh does linky have a crush" she teased.

"No no the thing is she had the same hair color as me and she unlocked my aura and she said... she was my sister crazy right" he said rushing the last part a bit with a nervous chuckle while Lori paled and Lincoln looked more nervous.

"Il be right back" she said dashing off to find their parents. Lincoln grew more nervous as he waited patiently to be told this was a bad prank Luan decided to pull on him. In the other room Rita and Lynn SR were discussing if they should buy more snacks when their oldest daughter barged in the room her eyes wide and frazzled as she breathed heavenly.

"What's wrong Hun?" Her mother asked.

"He's asking about IT" she said causing the parents to pale knowing that their are only two things he could be asking about-and one of them they don't expect until he hits puberty.

"How, why" Lynn SR asked panic rising in his voice.

"Some white haired girl said she was his sister after unlocking his aura" Lori explained, not a moment later they rushed to the young boys location.

"Why'd you need to get mom and dad?" Lincoln asked seeing the three walk up to him, slowing down as they got closer.

"Hey son why don't you take a seat really quick" Lynn SR said with an obviously fake smile on his face realizing what was going on Lincoln shattered taking a step back.

"No" he breathed his legs shaking unable to support him as his older sister rushed to keep him upright.

"It's about time we told you" Rita said as Lori helped her younger brother to sit down.

"about three days from now 12 years ago we wanted another kid, only problem we were having a little trouble so we went to an orphanage in vale where the owner said that a newborn was dropped off this day 12 years ago, we went to take a look at you and fell in love instantly we took you home with us after four days of finishing legalities and decided to celebrate your birthday on the day you were dropped off at the orphanage" Lynn SR said to his son who had tears leaking from his face as his sister embraced him in her arms, comforting the poor boy.

"W-who left me their?" He asked in a shaky and broken voice.

"You were dropped off by a hunter by the name of qrow branwen, he came by the hour after we took you home, he told us the story of how he saved you from some white fang kidnappers and took you to the orphanage, he said he wanted to stay in constant contact with us to make sure you were alright, he also said that he'll occasionally watch you and make sure you're okay when he gets time, he also said he would have adopted you himself but he wanted you to have a life better than anything he could give you" Rita told her crying son.

"See Lincoln you meet someone for a few minutes as a newborn and they instantly fall in love with you, me and the others need to start rehearsing our speeches for when you get a girlfriend" Lori said with a slight joking tone near the end causing Lincoln to chuckle slightly looking up at the three people surrounding him.

"Thanks guys I feel better" he said.

"No problem sport, if you ever need anything or to just talk don't hesitate" Lynn told his son.

"Same here little bro, sleep over tonight my room" she said as her little brother and her embraced with a warm smile coming on his face.

"Well maybe not tonight" he said breaking the embrace.

"Why not!?" Lori asked a little hurt.

"We may all be too tired from this" he said showing the ticket Wiess gave him causing them all to gasp.

"How did you get that!?" The three eldest louds asked in awe and shock.

"The girl who turns out to be my sister apparently her name is Wiess schnee" Lincoln explained as the three others nearly passed out from shock.

"I'll tell the sisters to get ready" Lori said silently thinking 'I'll believe that when I see it'

"Sounds like a wonderful way for us to meet your blood sister" Lynn SR said silently praying the schnee's did not have any desire to take their only son.

XXX

Wiess was more nervous than she has ever been about any show before, her long lost baby brother could be in that audience maybe with a girlfriend or a nice family, maybe not at all, maybe he wanted nothing to do with her at all and didn't show up, the anticipation was killing her as she waited for the curtains to draw back revealing the crowd and the box in the top center that would officially reveal the truth. After she performed a few breathing exercises (none of them working) the music began to play as she took a deep breath and began to sing mirror mirror eyes sealed tight, the entire time thinking about the day her brother was taken from her, she didn't care that shortly after she began singing the curtains opened all she cared about was putting her heart and soul into the song. The moment the song ended she was met with applause as she opened her eyes slowly and she was staring right into his eyes as he smiled and clapped, it was the happiest moment of her life, she looked at the rest of the box and there were plenty of smiling faces, she spied a man and a woman she assumed were his parents and several girls the youngest ones she assumed were his sisters same with the three oldest the others she thought were his friends, maybe he was in a romantic relationship with one of them she hoped to find out after the show.

After several more songs each one she poured her heart out to make it a special performance for her little brother, the show finally ended and she went backstage to patiently wait for her little brother and meet his friends and family.

XXX

"Wow Lincoln I can't believe you scored us not only tickets but a backstage pass to Wiess schnee's concert!" Lola freaked out seeing as she was practically obsessed with Wiess schnee being a full on fangirl of the heiress.

"It was nothing" Lincoln replied as they approached the door to meet Wiess schnee, all of the loud girls were excited (except Lori who was on edge) the parents where in nervous anticipation, and Lincoln was internally freaking out as he turned the doorknob and he entered the dressing room of weiss schnee.

"You made it!" She said excited as she tackled him in a hug.

"Yea I guess I did" he responded with a somber tone. While that was going on the Loud sisters were in shock seeing their brother being caught in a hug by WIESS SCHNEE the famous heiress and singer whose show sold out before her fangirl knew she was performing.

"Wait Lincoln do you know Wiess schnee... AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Lola yelled rage about to consume her as she was restrained by Lori before security was called.

"As a matter of fact I don't know Lincoln well I'd like to however, allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Wiess schnee Lincoln's biological sister" she said causing their jaws to drop to the floor in surprise.

"Wiess these are my ten sisters and my mom and dad" Lincoln said while Wiess was shocked 'they had ten daughters and still adopted Lincoln!? Drat that means if he has a girlfriend she didn't come today' she thought as she shook of her surprise.

"It's a pleasure to meet the family that took care of my little brother his whole life" she said with a polite smile.

"Wait what are you talking about biological sister?" Luna asked confused.

"Well you see girls that's a long story that we don't have time to get into now but the short version is that Lincoln was adopted" Rita explained.

"And Wiess here claims to be his sister" Lori explained.

"I can prove it, you see there are two genetic links in schnee's one being our white hair the other being our semblance, the schnee family always inherence the glyphs semblance" Wiess began explaining.

"Wait if that were the case then your aura would be quite similar and under certain search primaries would be almost indistinguishable" Lisa finished.

"Correct, that's why I unlocked his aura when I met him I wanted to know then once I did I felt the aura of a schnee" Wiess explained.

"Let's prove this once and for all" Lori said not convinced.

"Lori" Lincoln started.

"No no it's fine, try summoning a basic glyph Lincoln" Wiess requested. Lincoln nodded and looked at a fixed spot in the ground staring intently, fairly soon the family crest of the schnee's appeared on the ground in a flicker of blue before it disappeared while Lincoln looked ready to pass out.

"What did you do to him!" Lori requested reaching behind her for her weapon before remembering she left it at home.

"He's just exhausted that's all, he used his semblance for the first time it's very draining especially glyphs, they are like mussels the more you use them the easier it becomes to use them" she explained causing the loud sisters to relax a little.

"Kids why don't you all wait head out for us to talk with Wiess here" Rita requested, the kids reluctantly agreed (after some of them took selfies with Wiess) leaving the loud parents and Wiess schnee alone.

"I must thank you both for looking after my brother, I've been worried about him since the white fang abducted him" Wiess said.

"No problem Wiess, however I hope just because you found 'your brother' doesn't mean you'll try and steal our son" Lynn SR told the young lady.

"No, you adopted him and you are his legal parents, that is something I must respect all I want is to have a relationship with my brother like I wanted to do before he was taken" Wiess said clutching her fist at the last part.

"You know Lincoln is having a birthday party tomorrow you should come, Lincoln appears to like seeing you so far and Luna having someone as famous as you performing on stage with her, even if just a kids party can do wonders for her career as a musician" Rita said.

"I suppose helping one of his sisters and showing up is the least I can do after being forced out of his life for so long" Wiess said as the louds wrote something down on a piece of paper before handing it to her.

"This is our address the party starts at 3pm but you might wanna arrive about 5 hours early to practice with Luna" Rita explained.

"Of course I will see you no later than 11am tomorrow" Wiess said in her most cordial voice. After exchanging scroll numbers the Louds left and Wiess stood up, walking towards the limousine.

"Would you like to go home mrs schnee?" The driver asked as she stepped in the car.

"No but I do need to take a small trip, I need to go shopping" she said.

"Where to mrs schnee" the driver asked the young girl who was determined to buy the best gift for her newfound baby brother.

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yea that was a fun write, god of wolves again and i enjoyed writing this, this was just fun for me so see ya next time god of wolves out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i'm back people! this took awhile because i wanted it to be as amazing as possible, i mean seriously this is the only rwby loud house crossover still! (and there are two with bendy and the ink machine?) well review answering time!**

 **omegadelta: like i told you in private messages i was wondering why this wasn't a thing yet ether so i did it myself and trust me i'll make sure winter finds out and it'll be fun and about the protection from the blood father well you'll see when i get to it :) also for the questioned you asked over private message the mother is dead, she just gave birth and was attacked no way could she fight back or make an illusion to make people think she was dead while secretly surviving so she's completely out of the picture**

 **guest(s): since none of you put anything in the name box (could have done something) and all pretty much said the something i'll lump you all together here so here ya go new chapter hope ya'll like it**

 **trollking1: thank's for the comment, i would write it on paper but my hand writing is so gods awful the entire chapter would be lost in translation but i will do better to catch my mistakes, also about the phone i just like writing this story on my phone it's convenient for me but i will try and fix up my mistakes before posting you have my word and about the pacing sorry again i'll try better and please keep leaving any criticism you have, no one ever got better by not trying to fix there flaws :)**

 **gamelover41592: nice to see a fan reading multiple of my stories here's where it begins going**

 **so this is the chapter please enjoy written once again on my iphone (sorry trollkking) i think the formatting looks cleaner than last chapter but that's just me enjoy! also announcement at the bottom**

XXX

White as snow chapter 2

Wiess arrived close to 11, not really seeing as it was it was 9 am when she arrived at the loud house, the Loud family was barely awake discussing breakfast while she herself was perfectly awake for the sole reason of seeing her newfound brother again, she inhaled and knocked on the door to the loud house.

"I'LL GET IT" she heard from within the house and a Moment later Rita loud stood before her the door open.

"Hello mrs. Loud I do apologize if this is too early an hour to arrive" Wiess said shouldering her two bags.

"No no it's fine come on we where just about to decide on breakfast" Rita said.

"Oh good I feared I would be too late with this" Wiess said grabbing a few large waffle hut bags.

"I bought a large order for you all, I know it can't begin to show my gratitude for what you've done keeping my brother safe and raising him, but it is a start" Wiess said with a smile.

"Thank you Wiess, here let me get you help, LORI COME OVER HERE AND HELP" Rita yelled for her oldest daughter who sprinted over, she woke up with a shock when she saw Wiess, or how she's thought of her 'the lady trying to steal her brother'. "Lori help Wiess bring the food in" Rita requested, she clenched and gave a small nod helping the celebrity bring food into the house.

"Kids breakfast is ready, Lynn can you bring out an extra chair" Rita called and a chorus of groans and "yes mom" came from the kitchen as the two huntresses in training brought the food into the kitchen.

"Holy monty above Wiess Schnee is here, OH GOD I'M NOT DRESSED!" Lola screamed realizing she was still in her pajamas.

"It's fine Lola just sit down it's time to eat" Lynn SR said as his daughter with the same name brought in a chair for their guest.

"I didn't know what you'd all like so I just ordered a small breakfast buffet" Wiess said excitement and nervous anticipation tingling in her voice the entire loud family stared at the large meal in the middle of their table, drool escaping from the lips of most of the loud sisters as they eyed the food like it was the tv remote , before they could begin a savage blood match for food Lincoln did a loud fake cough drawing their attention to their only brother and their guest, before Wiess could blink the loud sisters regained the false poise and rationality that they normally held for the world showing the illusion that they where all perfect Angels, a false image some of them believed in.

"Let's pass the food around and take a little each" Lincoln suggested earning a chorus of agreements from the residents at the table. Breakfast passed with silence, due to none of the Louds being morning people and Wiess being tired from the constant trips she's made all night to get some amazing gifts for her newfound 'baby' brother. Breakfast went without a hitch as ten struck the clock the many inhabitants of the house where putting their paper dishes in the trash.

"Before anything else happens I have something I'd like to give to Lincoln in front of his family" Wiess said as everyone looked at her confused, Lincoln walked up to her as she kneeled down in front of him handing him a bag, he slowly removed the paper from the top of the bag and was shocked at what he saw inside.

"What is it honey?" Rita asked her son, he lifted two things out of the box, a hilt with a rounded wrist guard curving down and a revolver.

"I figured as a Schnee by blood you deserved a family weapon, but as a loud and the man of the house when your father goes out you'd like a good ranged weapon to help defend your mom and sisters" Wiess said with a slight smile donning on her lips.

"Thank you" he managed at a loss for words.

"I think it's lovely, why don't you put them in your room for now honey" Rita said with a happy tone.

"Okay mom" Lincoln said, excitement brimming in his voice as he went up to his room.

"Before you practice with Luna I must say, thanks for buying our boy a weapon, we always planned on it but never could agree on what to get him you helped us solve that problem" Lynn sr said with a smile.

"It was an honor to buy his first weapons mr loud" Wiess said with a slight bow.

"Thank you Wiess, now could you please go see Luna, she's excited to be working with such a world renowned singer" Lynn sr said with a slight smile, the albino girl nodded and went to find the rocker sister, while outside of her view the eldest loud sister grit her teeth, her hands clenched as she began letting her rage consume her, her hand smoldering with heat as she accidentally begins using her semblance.

XXX

"You ready dude?" Luna asked Wiess as they stood, the doors to the loud house finally open as guests arrived in hordes as Lincoln's classmates arrived at his home.

"I guess as ready as I'll ever be" Wiess said nervous, she knew she couldn't mess up for her little brother, especially after just reuniting with him.

"Then let's rock!" Luna exclaimed as her band began playing, the music was loud and fast but Wiess found the twanging strings and the bang of the drums refreshing as she began to sing along, the kids stared at her, wondering why such a famous singer would be present at Lincoln loud's birthday party, opening with his older sister, the kids didn't dwell on it for too long as they were excited to witness the town's local rising rock star preform with a legendary singer who has been confirmed to be going on break from music soon to attend beacon in the next term. As the song ended the children began clapping a storm while the band did their bows before Wiess went up to the mike.

"Thank you all, now please enjoy yourselves at Lincoln's birthday party!" Wiess said over the Nike, even though she used her normal volume of voice the mic amplified it to the point it sounded like she was screaming at the top of her lungs into a bullhorn, after she said those words Lincoln was surrounded, questions of how he got THE Wiess Schnee to sing at his party, before he could answer a voice rang loud and clear.

"I performed because by blood we are relatives, I found him the other day and decided to become active in my little brothers life" Wiess's voice rang, causing the crowd of kids to become more rowdy and excited, each kid claiming to be the best of friends with the white haired youth.

"People, people please. Enjoy the party for now I guarantee you will all enjoy it" Wiess told the crowd of children with a slight smile creeping up on her lips. Instantly the kids did just that, enjoying the party put on by the loud family, watching this whole interaction was Lori loud who grew even more enraged by the second, she wasn't worried about attracting Grimm because the town they lived in was backed by a mountain range, surrounded in a wall with a guard tower system so secure you'd think it was designed by a dictator for a prison, or a very militaristic high schooler with no life and a too much time on his hands. Making up her mind on her next move Lori stormed off toward the white haired girl who claims to be Lincoln's sister, armor on and weapon at the ready. Wiess saw the furious blonde approach her and discreetly moved her Hand closer to the rapier handle.

"Hello, Lori is it?" Wiess asked in a polite and calm tone that had a blunt edge to it, as if saying 'tread carefully'.

"We need to talk" Lori said venom pouring from her voice like water from a faucet.

"About?" Wiess questioned her body tensing.

"MY brother" Lori said putting stress on the possessive word in her sentence,

"What about dear Lincoln?" Wiess questioned.

"Stay away from him" Lori demanded.

"No" Wiess said as if stating a fact.

"What!?" Lori responded shocked.

"You will not order me to stay away from Lincoln, you have no rights to that, the only person who has the weight to make me follow that order would be if Lincoln came up to me and told me to leave him alone, in which it would hurt but I would listen because he's my little brother" Wiess said with a commanding air in her voice.

"How about a bet then" Lori said a twisted smile atoning itself on her lips.

"I'm listening" Wiess said.

"A one on one duel, I win you stay away from MY brother, you win I'll-i won't say anything from now on about you spending time with Lincoln" Lori said pain riddling her voice as she stated what she'd do if she lost.

"I accept how does tomorrow at noon sound?" Wiess questioned.

"Good with me, there is a gym in town with an arena for sparring we can fight there" Lori said.

"Okay, until then let's at least pretend to get along, for Lincoln's sale at the very least" Wiess said earning a nod from the blonde before they went their separate ways.

XXX

 **A/N: there you go! Wiess and Lori will be fighting! also what's with her semblance? well i know the answer because i decided on it but you'll figure out in the next chapter, also next chapter we're going to see a dusty old Qrow make an** **appearance, now for my announcement, there is a poll on my profile for me to decide if i should put Lincoln in a relation ship with anyone in any of my loud house stories this includes midnight, white as sheep, and the yet to be posted god-brother (for context it's the loud family runs the mafia and the parents hide it from the girls while training Lincoln to lead the family business) the catch is it will only be female charterers and it will be original charterers that i'd like to be submitted by you! for this comment or pm me your submission and if i choose yours i'll make sure to give you credit, if you'd like to send in a charter the information needed is: name, hair color, eye color, appearance, age (try not to make it creepy Lincoln is 11-12 in my stories after all), personality, and background, which story you're submitting for, and whatever else you think i should know, if you'd like and have time please leave a review if you liked fav or follow if you really liked share with a friend if you want more of my works look on my profile i have 2 other stories (and plan on posting god-brother fairly soon) and that's all god of wolves out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: god of wolves back here and got to say this was a fun write, also this is the first chapter of white as snow not typed on my phone! let me know if you even noticed the change or if you like it more or less, this is gonna be a fun chapter so let's not waste much time reviews:**

 **OmegaDelta: yea pretty much, though i said what Lincoln got, he has a fancy looking** **collapsible** **rapier that looks fairly similar to wiess's and a simple yet fancy looking revolver i hope i kept u pthe good work in this chapter though**

 **guest's who didn't bother even putting something in: 1 i suppose i'll do that sounds like it'll be fun to do 2 no i will not give lincoln a katanna 3 like i said with the first guest i'll do it**

 **Shadow Joestar: thank's for the** **complements you'll see the fight now and i hope you enjoy it**

 **gamelover41592: welp i memorized your birthday apparently we where born in the same month fyi keep commenting so i have a use for memorizing it, and your question will actually be answered in this chapter**

 **SilentXD7: thank you, and for you and any others who believe I won't continue my writing get that thought out of your mind because i will always continue my stories, heck if i for some reason decide not to finish a story i'll let you all know and put it up for adoption but that won't happen so don't worry**

 **7lights13darkness: thank's i'll definatly put ronnie in as a faunus what i'm still deciding, with your enthusium i excpect you to start a cult worshiping me and my writing soon or something lol i hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Dev the snake faunus: no problem, personally i was waiting too but no one did so i decided i would, if you're OC's schedule clears up PM me i'd be glad to hear about them and if it could work out i'd be a pleasure to have them in the story, with how enthusiastic your comment is i almost think you should help 7lights with that cult i mentioned or start it yourself lol i hope you enjoy**

 **Femi Ogundya: no i will not be giving lincoln a katana, I've already given him a rapier which i believe is sufficient and definatly will not have A 12 YEAR OLD learn all those complex fighting styles that take years to master, i will keep your ideas for the faunus in mind before making the final descision however**

 **that was all the comments to respond to remember you don't have to wait for one of them to make the cult you can form it yourself and let people know about it in the comments here XD and remember i'm always happy to respond to comments let me know how this was any thing you want to say and please enjoy see you bellow**

XXX

The sun's warm glow shone brightly above the sky as the time approached noon, the gym was located in the center of town and in the middle was a square platform for sparring, here is where Lori and Weiss met, they faced each other as the clock ticked each waiting for the ring of 12 to begin their fight.

"You two sure this is necessary?" Lori's boyfriend Bobby asked, he had nicely tanned skin and wore a white tee tucked into his blue jeans with an unbuttoned button up over it all, he didn't wear anything on his head so his floppy dog ears hung out.

"Yes boo-boo bear, I literally will not lose this fight," Lori said her eyes staying on Wiess the entire time.

"I agree with you uh 'boo-boo bear?' but this is her idea and I accepted a challenge, I will never back down from a challenge" Weiss explained mostly keeping an icy tone as her hand rested on myrtenaster waiting for the ring. Shortly after that a loud BONG rung through the gym and the two charged, Lori with her weapon in dual cutlass form and Weiss aiming a solid strike at Lori's head with her rapier, the blades clashed and sparks flew with the swords clashing, the young women took a step back before Weiss slashed at Lori's side the loud girl deflected the blow and send a slash with her second sword toward Weiss's other flank which the Schnee girl narrowly dodged, it went on like this for a while both girls attacking and blocking each other's attacks until Lori snapped.

"You have no right to try and keep me from him!" Weiss screamed as she parried Lori's blade while kicking her in the gut.

"Yes, I do! He's literally my brother and I literally won't let you take him away from me!" Lori screamed as she slashed the heiress fire rose from her blades towards Weiss.

"I never said I wanted to take him away from you! I just wanted to get to know him!" Weiss responded as she backflipped away from the fire before activating her glyphs and slamming into Lori full force.

"Of course you're literally trying to steal him! he's literally the best little bro ever and I won't let anything happen to him!" Lori respond tears stinging her eyes as she slashed down at where Weiss was standing a column of fire emerging from the ground.

"I wish I knew that! I couldn't be with him his entire life because he was taken from my family! All I knew was he was gone and probably dead now I know he's been alive and I can have a relationship with him" Weiss said as tears stung her eyes while she used her glyphs to rush at Lori fast with an electricity dust powered strike the loud girl parried with her now flaming swords.

"Literally Don't lie you're literally trying to steal him from me, you're literally trying to make it so I can't be the better sister I've literally always wanted to be to him! Trying to take any chance of me redeeming my selfish actions to my younger brother" lori said as she collapsed tears flowing from her eyes.

"All I wanted was to know him, I've wanted that since I found out my mom was pregnant but-but he was taken from us I thought he died and it hurt" Weiss said with a hollow voice as she collapsed beside Lori, both girls now on the ground from exhaustion and emotional pain the raw truth of their feelings exposed to each other as their tears seeped into the ground, this continued for a while until they finally stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, I was literally just afraid you would come in and take him away to a better life, one I literally wouldn't be apart of and I wouldn't be able to redeem myself for all the thing's I've literally done wrong as an older sister" Lori apologized.

"It's fine, I was excited when my mom was pregnant and then he was taken, I thought he was dead all these years and finding out he was alive, I guess I didn't think about who's toes I could be stepping on," Weiss said.

"It's fine, come see Lincoln literally whenever you'd like," Lori said.

"Thank you, I'll try not to step on your toes anymore" Weiss responded.

"Thank you, literally friends?" Lori replied holding her hand out.

"Friends" Weiss said smiling as she shook Lori's outstretched hand

XXX

While all of this was happening a man appeared outside of the loud house, he knocked firmly on the door and shortly after it opened revealing Luna, she was wearing her usual attire of her purple rocker clothes and paper clip earrings ' _god is this modern fashion? Lord people need to stop giving a crap'_ he thought wishing he had some booze with him, but he decided this meeting should happen when he's at least close to sober.

"Uh, can I help you bloke?" Luna asked in her usual British accent

"Sure as hell hope you can, I'm looking for Lynn and Rita loud, have ya seen em?" he asked

"Mum, dad someone's here for you!" Luna shouted in the house as her parent's appeared at the door getting a good look at the man, he had messy black hair, dull red eyes, a grey button up shirt and black dress pants on, he had a tattered red cape on his back covering his weapon and a golden cross hanging sideways around his neck.

"Hello again louds, you know why I'm here," he said.

"Mum, dad, what's going on," Luna asked worriedly.

"Don't worry sweetie, go get your brother?" Rita said, as soon as the words left her lips luna dashed to her brother's room.

"Link! There is a man outside mum and dad want you, it doesn't seem like he's here for a friendly visit" Luna said worriedly.

"Okay, I've got this" Lincoln said he put on a brave face as he grabbed his new weapons but inside he was shaking with fear as he made his way down the stairs cautiously.

"-yea it's time for this to happen now," the man said to the loud parents, before they could reply lincoln shot out, he made it outside swiftly and pressed the button shooting the blade of the rapier out it now rested a centimeter from the man's chest due to the height difference.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but you better start talking before I run you through!" Lincoln exclaimed his legs shaking in fear.

"Calm down kiddo, though must say good instincts with a little training you'd really be something to be reckoned with," he said with a smirk on his unshaved face confusing the boy.

"Lincoln! Please put that down we need to introduce you to someone" Rita said shocked Lincoln came out with his new weapons to defend them.

"Son, this is Qrow Branwen he's the person who saved you from your kidnappers and gave you to the orphanage" Lynn SR explained.

"You're the huntsman who saved me when I was a kid?" Lincoln questioned as he lowered his rapier.

"Yea, you grew up a lot in these past few years, though you need to get tougher on the playground otherwise that Chandler kid's gonna keep treating you like dirt," Qrow said to the youth.

"Y-you've been watching me?" Lincoln asked.

"Yea, actually I think I'm still legally your godfather so it's kind of been important to me" Qrow explained.

"Why didn't you talk to me before? If you cared about me so much my leave me at an orphanage? How did you even find me anyways? Why-" Lincoln was about to ask another question when Qrow lifted his hand silencing the young man.

"Come on, let's get some chow and have a day out together, I'll answer any questions you have" Qrow promised, the young boy looked back at his parents who nodded then he turned back to Qrow.

"Okay, let me get ready" Lincoln promised before heading back into the house.

XXX

"Here you go kiddo, a dust burger with a side of fries and a chocolate shake, and for you Branwen a burger a beer and one more thing on the house" the waitress said dropping off their food before trying to stop on Qrow's foot only for him to move it out of the way at the last second.

"Thank's Jayne but I'll stick to what I'm buying me and the kid here" qrow said with a smirk as the blonde waitress walked away flipping Qrow off behind Lincoln's back.

"What was that about?" Lincoln asked.

"I never said the people here liked me," Qrow said smirking at the furious waitress.

"Okay then, so you promised me answers let's hear them" Lincoln demanded before munching on his burger Qrow took a large swig of the bottle in front of him.

"I doubt you where even a day old when I found you, it was an accident actually I was at a bar trying to drink away my pain from a mistake I made, then I saw them white fang about three of them I would have simply followed them but then I heard they where talking about a child, I couldn't just follow then so I took them out and got you to safety, heh you know I wish I could have taken you in myself but I know myself and I know however much I'd have liked to especially back then I was always so busy and drunk, not that I don't drink any less though, when I saw you I knew I couldn't leave you so I put you in an orphanage and decided to keep tabs on you, should have known you'd have gotten adopted soon but I didn't expect your parents to be so open to me keeping my eye on you or to make me your godfather, but I still felt it best to keep my distance for awhile at least, I didn't want to mess you up, though I decided you're old enough to meet me and shouldn't have anything go wrong with you from meeting me" Qrow explained.

"What were you trying to forget in the bar?" Lincoln asked and memories flashed in Qrow's mind of the day before he found Lincoln, the moments flashing by at random _SHE'S GONE QROW! YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! it's better if I take her, letting them believe in a lie is better than telling them the truth, look on the bright side, you'll always be her uncle Qrow._

"Somethings are better left in the past" Qrow said guzzling the bottle down to kill the pain.

"Okay, so what now?" Lincoln asked knowing not to press the subject and curious about what would happen now.

"Now I'm involved in your life, just think of me as you're cool uncle Qrow here to help you with anything especially ladies, believe you me I'll have a lot of stories when you're older" Qrow chuckled.

"Okay then, how will I know how to reach you if I need you?" Lincoln asked.

"Call, I'll put my contact into your scroll and you can let me know when you need help, if I can't make it myself my brother and his two daughters live on the island of patch it's about thirty minutes away depending on how you travel, they'll come by and help out if I can't make it for something" Qrow explained.

"That sounds neat, but I don't know how I'd feel about calling strangers to help me with something" Lincoln explained.

"Well once you meet them they won't be strangers" Qrow countered frowning at the empty bottle.

"So what now?" Lincoln asked as they both finished lunch.

"I'll take ya home and I'll go to a pub" Qrow explained as he got up.

"Well then let's go," Lincoln said as he realized how large his family has grown now that he know's he's been adopted.

XXX

 **A/N well that was interesting, well i wrote it so of course it was lol i hope you liked it let me know any questions comments concers issues problems happy thoughts in the reviews i always respond as you can see, i hope you enjoyed if you liked fav or follow or if you really liked it do both and share with a friend, if you just really like me (not hard to see why) check out some of my other work and with that god of wolves out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: i'm back! yea i did it with volume 5 finally being released to the public since i don't have a first :( and the beginning being so amazing and bladikus not helping me finish our rwby collab any time soon (please pester him his account info is located in my bio) i decided to release a new chapter of this! now to answer reviews.**

 **OmegaDelta: thank's you'll find out half of how that goes now**

 **gamelover41592: I've memorized your birthday now, not sure that's a good thing but makes typing your name easier, bobby's smart enough to not talk during that like at all and yea winter is not going to be happy but i'll save that for later :D, thank's for the feedback hope you enjoy this one too**

 **Femi Ogundiya: *hides bloody knife behind back* who's whitney? and no that is not a puddle of blood on the floor and please don't check the trash can for a body bag, unless they finally dumped it into the sea in which case YA GOT NOTHING but in all truth whitney is not in this fic 1 i don't know enough about him to put him here and 2 i hate him, thank's for the feedback i also think i can play the fanus thing out that's why i made that choice and sorry about not using the katana thing it wouldn't work well with the story and i'm above shmeless fan pandering, hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Dev the snake faunus: i'd love to meet him, he should meet mine that would be a fun fight, hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **guest: i googled that found a shot gun before you sent the corrections, though still not happening**

 **Shadow Joestar: thank's for the review, honestly though it's qrow he's always drunk but he does care make no mistake**

 **7lights13darkness: darn i was hoping for a cult following :( oh well also yea, they are both beagle faunus, kind of inspired by the first dogs i knew, my grandma's beagle's sadly they passed awhile ago though those beagles will always live in my heart same with my dog, hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **okay that's it supprised no one asked about the Qrow mental scene in the last chapter? oh well enjoy! also i edited a word in chapter one shout out if you guess which one correctly!**

 **XXX**

It was about a week since Weiss left and Lincoln was not having such a good day, Chandler has turned the entire school against him even more so than before, he still had his small group of friends but now they were complete social outcasts.

"Could be worse, we could have been ditched by our friends" Clyde pointed out, Clyde was lincoln's best friend he had dark skin a green and yellow striped shirt some black pants, he was wide-eyed innocent with glasses over those wide innocent eyes, he had curly black hair with two black furry fox ears rising from his hair.

"True, just wish i didn't insist i was old enough to stay home alone while my parents went on that trip" Lincoln said, his family wanted to go on a trip for a week but Lincoln had too much to do at school and didn't want to fall behind, so he insisted instead of canceling the trip he could stay home alone, his parents agreed, they left him money for food and enough groceries to survive for a week so he has options, sadly he didn't anticipate needing help in school regarding being picked on.

"Well you can't call them for help, that just won't end well," Ronnie Anne said, she was a nice girl, she had tanned skin and wore shorts and a purple hoodie, she had slightly crooked teeth long dark hair and like her brother was a dog Faunus more accurately beagle meaning she had the floppy ears coming down the side of her head.

"What about your other family? You are related to Weiss Schnee, aren't you? Besides, there is that hunter that found you and took you to the orphanage" Rusty offered, Rusty was a pale skinned boy with ridiculous red hair, he had a lime green tee and blue cargo shorts.

"Actually yea, probably your first good idea Rusty" Ronnie teased.

"Thank's, Hey!" Rusty complained releasing the insult she said.

"Thank's guys, I'm going to make the call now!" Lincoln said with a smile as he dashed off to make a private call.

XXX

Qrow was not having that good of a day, he was following a lead for Ozpin and accidentally walked into a trap, he was surrounded by 10 beowulf's 5 boarbatusks, 5 Ursa, 3 griffons, and a beringel, and then his scroll rang, he jumped out of the way and cursed before answering on speakerphone.

"What do you want?" he said, landing on a beowulf's head.

"Uh Qrow, is this bad timing?" Lincoln's voice rang from the scroll.

"No, I'm just taking care of something I can talk, what do you need?" he asked while decapitating three Beowulf with a swing from his weapon in sword form.

"You sure I can always call another time if it's more convenient" Lincoln expressed.

"No, no it's fine, I've handled worse, so what do you need?" Qrow expressed killing most of the Grimm in the area during that sentence alone leaving him alone with the beringel.

"Well, things have been going a little tough in school and I was thinking maybe you could help me toughen up a bit to handle my problems? I'd ask my family but I finally convinced them to let me stay home alone and I don't want to not be allowed to stay home alone again" Lincoln explained.

"I see your problem, well I can't come over personally I've got something I'm busy with, I'll call my niece and she can stay in town, train you up a little, keep ya safe for a bit" Qrow said with a niece in mind as he jumped over the beringel's incoming fist, firing rounds into its arm.

"You sure, I wouldn't want to cause too much trouble for your niece," Lincoln said while qrow slammed the blade of his weapon into the beringel's eye blinding the grim.

"Don't worry kid it's fine I'll pay for the whole thing for her myself so you have nothing to worry about, I'll even pay for her room at my usual hotel there so she doesn't cramp your style" Qrow said as he buried his sword up the hilt in the Grimm's neck as it dissipated in black smoke.

"Well okay then if you're sure, I look forward to meeting her," Lincoln said.

"Same here, catch ya later squirt," Qrow said hanging up before he sighs and makes a call.

"Hello?" the feminine voice of his niece answers.

"Hey Ruby, I have a favor to ask," Qrow said.

"Uncle Qrow? What do you need?" Ruby asked her interest peaking.

"Well, there's this kid I found years ago, I took him to the orphanage and I've been keeping an eye on him, now he knows about me and I'm taking a little more responsibility over him, but he needs some help staying safe it is his first time home alone and he's got a bully picking on him, normally I'd go over and get involved but I'm on a mission right now so I want you to help him out" Qrow explained.

"I'd love to uncle qrow, the only problem is I can't afford it, I'm saving up for this really cool thing it's-" Ruby began.

"Yea, yea, yea, don't worry this will all be paid for by me and I might be so happy to boost your allowance, maybe enough to buy whatever crap you want this time" Qrow interrupted, he had a sly smile on his smug face despite his niece not being able to see him.

"Yay! I'll pack now text me what I'll need to know! By uncle Qrow!" Ruby chirped before hanging up.

"Well, there goes most of my drinking budget, eh it'll be worth it, I hope," Qrow thought out loud before marching on to continue his mission for Ozpin.

XXX

The school day was done and Lincoln was walking home, the school day was boring and dispite the year being almost over it was still tiering as ever and the teachers hinted they would be adding a new class. As Lincoln approached his house he froze, outside was a young girl with short black hair and dyed red tips, she had black stockings coming up her legs from her black and red boots, she had a combat skirt buckled on with a silver belt and black corset, though the big distracter was the red cloak on her back.

"Hey! Are you Lincoln loud?" she asked him as she saw Lincoln approaching.

"Uh yes? Can I help you?" he asked.

"No, I'm here to help you I'm Ruby rose, I'm Qrow Branwen niece" she explained.

"Oh, I'm Lincoln loud but you knew that already," he said trying to keep the encounter from turning awkward.

"Yea, my uncle told me you needed someone to help keep you safe and teach you about combat… so I'm here now" ruby said unaware how to properly interact with him.

"So would you like to come in?" Lincoln asked trying to break the ice.

"Oh no no no it's fine, I just came over to introduce myself and see what you can do as far as combat so far" Ruby explained.

"Oh, okay, well I can't do anything in combat I only got my weapons last week" Lincoln explained taking the rapier and revolver out.

"Ohhh nice rapier, easily concealable, very useful for stealth and launching a sneak attack I'll need to teach you sword fighting that's most of what a rapier is except it gives a more noble and elegant look to it, it also will help swifter movements, the pistol will be easier though just need to learn how to shoot a revolver I'll be easily able to teach you how to shoot" Ruby explained.

"Wow, you know a lot" lincoln commentated causing ruby to break out in a blush.

"Well I'm kind of a weapons nut, I personally made a scythe that's part high impact customisable sniper rifle" Ruby ranted and was met by a puzzled look from Lincoln "it's also a gun" she quickly explained.

"Ohh, sounds cool, so what do you want me to do now?" lincoln asked.

"Sleep, I need to finish unpacking in the room my uncle got for me, I'll be back tomorrow to walk you to school, he placed a call to the school board so they're having me teach a combat class over the summer to give you twice the help" Ruby explained.

"How did he manage that?" Lincoln asked.

"He's a teacher at Signal Academy, my hunter's training school, he's apparently got major connections in the teaching world" Ruby explained.

"Oh, well then I'll see you tomorrow ms Rose," Lincoln said politely.

"No no we're practically family call me ruby!" the young girl requested.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow ruby," Lincoln said.

"See ya tomorrow lincoln" ruby expressed before walking off.

"This is going to be one heck of a week," Lincoln thought out loud before going inside

 **XXX**

 **A/N: well that was fun, hope you all enjoyed now ruby's in here! let's see how my wiafu changes this up, and yes i admitted it ruby rose is my wiafu got a problem!? if so take it up with the barrel of a shot gun, hope you enjoyed the chapter though if you liked fav and follow if you really liked suggest to a friend, if you have any questions comments concerns issues problems happy thoughts leave a review or PM me i always respond have a good day- god of wolves out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: gods i'm not happy, my computer is away so i'm borrowing my grandma's tablet with a keyboard, but that's not what you care about you care about the story and replies,**

 **OmegaDelta: just you wait you'll be happy with what you see**

 **Gamelover41592: yang is more a physical excerpt ruby is more well versed in weapons but i think ruby can do an okay job teaching but you'll have to see for yourself.**

 **Femi Ogundiya: thank's for the review, yea a katanna isn't going to fit glad you liked the work and accepted hate but i still don't know who this 'whitney' is *throws the knife into a wall where you can't see it* hope you enjoy this one too**

 **Shadow Joestar: pretty much yea, hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **Dev the snake Faunus: still don't know who this whitney guy is but he sounds like a jick (jerk + d*** = jick SPREAD THE INSULT MAKE IT A THING!) yang isn't here, yet and tell him to save the hot ones for me**

 **7light13darkness: thank's for the comment don't worry that kind of thing happened all the time to me it's half the reason i made my account, it's about the family bonds lincoln has not just louds or schnee's but Qrow is his god father so they are kind of like his family too, hope you enjoy her lesson.**

 **well that's it hope you enjoy.**

XXX

"Don't worry about me, yes I've settled in fine, yes the teachers are treating me kindly, don't worry I'll just teach them the basics, it's just a week long course uncle Qrow, I'll be fine, if you worry that means you do care! Fine, fine, I'll call you tonight, bye," Ruby chirped as she hung up on her uncle. She sat in front of her desk she was given a classroom and some old weapons to teach the students with, she knew _how_ to use them, maybe not as well as her beloved crescent rose but she could use them, she has gone to signal for 2 years so she has the knowledge of how to, why she remembered her first few months when they taught them different types of weapons before allowing them to craft their own weapons. Before she could think much more students flooded the room.

"Good morning Ms Rose," chorused from the students.

"Good afternoon class, as you might know your school gives this year's class some basic combat training, normally they take a senior student from signal to do it but this year they decided to take me and have me teach, so for this entire week I will be teaching you basic combat with the aid of your normal teachers, before we continue do any of you have any questions?" Ruby explained, seconds later Ronnie Anne rose her hand, Ruby jestered for the young girl to speak.

"Uh I'm Ronnie Anne Ms Rose, why did they choose to send a second year instead of a senior student?" She asked.

"Well my uncle Qrow is the teacher in charge of the program, he's one of the top combat instructors and he taught me everything I know, he figured since I was one of the best he'd have me go and see if I could handle it" she said, not _technically_ a lie he did believe those things, but Lincoln's thing also happened so he saw a chance to kill two birds with one stone, one could call it a lucky break. "You in the back," she called.

"Thank you, my name is Chandler, and I was wondering since my family is wealthy and got me my own _real_ weapon you wouldn't have a problem with me using it would you," he said, he wasn't as much asking as oppose to gloating about it and the class knew it, Ruby on the other hand did not.

"No it shouldn't be a problem, might I ask if you've had combat training or experience before?" She questioned innocently unaware of his boasting.

"Um no not really," Chandler answered slightly embarrassed.

"That's quite alright, that's why we are all here to learn to defend ourselves and see if you might want to go to signal or other combat schools," Ruby chirped.

"Ms Rose might I ask what weapon do you use and does your cloak get in the way?" Ronnie Anne asked,

"Well I use my Crescent Rose, I made her myself she's part scythe part sniper rifle and my cloak doesn't get in the way, it's actually a family thing my mom and my uncle both wear cloaks all the time so I kind of just did it too" she explained.

"Okay kids I believe that's enough questions, if you have your own weapons please go get them, if not please grab something from the racks and line up please" their gym teacher said, all of the 5th grade teachers were in the room, all of them ready to help Ruby and do whatever she said in a heartbeat, the teachers knew the importance of this program and wanted to make sure it ran smoothly as possible, once Everyone had a weapon and lined up Ruby looked to inspect them, most students had swords of different variety, others had pistols loaded with rubber bullets, it would hurt but not kill, Lincoln wore his pistol and rapier handle in the belt Weiss sent him, it had a decorated holster for the pistol and an angled holder for the rapier so it could be stored shut or open, the belt was white and bore the schnee family emblem right on the center mixed with a swirling vortex, the symbol Lori chose for the loud family, a tornado of chaos, it also had a small sphere that gave the appearance of glowing in the center, like the calm in the eye of the storm.

"Oh lookie here, you're 'sister' sent you something new, you go bankrupt from your scheme yet Loud" Chandler accused, he had a polished katana with a golden hilt, but it was obviously a decorative weapon and never meant for fighting, with the blade shining with plastic.

"That's enough of that Chandler, I'd like you and Lincoln to spar, still time to use a borrowed sword you know" Ruby said, worried about the plastic weapon.

"Don't worry Rose I'll be fine" he said. Ruby shrugged, not releasing his disrespect, and let the fight begin, Chandler held the sword like a club and ran towards Lincoln, he brought it down where Lincoln stood only to hit air as the young male Loud dodged the blow, he grabbed the hilt of his rapier and brought it down on chandler extending the blade, when Chandler raised the katana to block he was shocked as the sturdy rapier broke the decorative toy sword.

"Match, Lincoln won, next time make sure your weapon isn't just a decorative toy before you fight, and know the style that goes with it" Ruby suggested.

"Please what do you know? I doubt you could take a _real_ fighter" Chandler said in denial.

"Well actually since he brought it up, I know you normally bring a combatant from your school and spar with them on the last day of the week but I was curious if you'd like to spar me for a bit? I haven't had much action since I left the border guard, and even then I just went in after I graduated signal which was probably where I've had them most experience, so what do yo say Ms Rose?" The gym teacher asked showing her the expandable war axe he held.

"Okay, sounds like a fun way to end class too" she said chipperly, the students sat on the back wall with the English teacher as the ref, the other teachers were sitting with the students.

'BEGIN!" She called, Crescent Rose was deployed in a second, and the gym teacher's war axe was at full size, twice the size of Ruby, she dashed towards him bringing Crescent Rose to a sideways slash on his body, he parried with the axe before trying to slash the young girl, Ruby dashed out of the way and slammed the but of the scythe into him he was pushed back as his aura defended his body, he grunted before dashing towards her, she jumped in the air and disappeared into a flurry of rose petals before reappearing point blank in front of him with her gun aimed at his neck.

" good match, haven't had that much fun in years" he said with a kind smile.

"How- she beat our gym teacher! That's not possible!" Chandler said not believing his eyes, furious this _little girl_ who angered him beat the toughest man he knew.

"She has more skill than me, besides I haven't used my skills in years while she is an active student, besides my weapon wasn't effective against her he had a scythe gun while I just have a battle axe twice her height, i was always going to lose I just wanted to have some fun again" he explained.

"you did great Ms Rose" Lincoln said.

"I've told you Lincoln, we're technically cousins call me by my name" Ruby said with a childish pout.

"Sorry Ruby" Lincoln apologized, with his apology the class and teachers were shocked.

"If you wouldn't mind Ms Rose would you mind explaining this to us?" The English teacher asked.

"Sure, so when my uncle called me he told me he had a godson here so I went to see him yesterday, it was Lincoln but that was kind of obvious, so that's pretty much it" Ruby chirped with her normal level of socially awkwardness.

"Well that's a lovely story, I believe it's time for lunch" the teacher said, with that the kids stormed the playground, halfway through lunch lincoln got a text on his scroll.

' _How are you doing?'_ Weiss sent.

' _I'm okay, this kid is really annoying though'_ Lincoln sent.

' _What's his name, i'll make him pay!'_ Weiss sent.

' _His name is Chandler, but it's fine don't worry about it'_ Lincoln replied

' _Dunbar?'_ Weiss asked.

' _how'd you know?'_ Lincoln answered perplexed, he never got a response.

"Lunch is over kids! back to Class," the english teacher said.

"Okay now that we're back let's learn basic stance, what you want is even footing, if you need to move you need to do it fast" Ruby began telling the kids, her social awkwardness disappearing when she got to teach the children about fighting and weapons, sadly the phone rang.

"Ms Rose's combat class, how can i help you?" the gym teacher said answering the phone "okay, Chandler you are going home family emergency, you're parents are out side to pick you up themselves" he said.

"Let's see what this is about" he said bored, he obviously didn't care what it could be about.

XXX

The next day rolled around and chandler had a hollow look in his eyes.

"What's wrong man?" One of his goons asked him.

"The Schnee's, they cancelled business with us, we are fully cut off without their support" he said.

"Shame, catch you later we've got stuff to take care of" they said before leaving the broken shell known as Chandler by himself.

"Thats sad" Lincoln said.

"He deserves it, besides he still has a fair sum of money in his family it's only a matter of using it properly" Ronnie Anne explained to Lincoln.

"Yea, i guess you're right" he said.

"okay class! let's get ready for some more combat training, Chandler we still have a few weapons for you to use if you want" Ruby said entering the classroom.

"No! i will not stoop that low to use community weapons ever!" he practically shouted, holding back the tears that stung his eyes.

"Well then i hope you have an actual weapon to use, otherwise you won't be able to learn anything" Ruby said not realizing how mentally shaken he was, with nothing else to do he bowed his head in defeat before grabbing the lone rusted broad sword no one wanted.

"Okay class, today let's focus more on weapon use, you all have swords or pistols so if you are using a pistol line up over by the makeshift gun range i set up, i'll help you all get started guns, the goal is to aim the barrel down range, good now the sights are the part to focus on, you all have irons so you have a little v by the front and a sliver pointing up in front, what you are going to do is line them up so the line is in the v and both are trained on your target, keep working on that while I help with the sword users" she tried to explain

XXX

"WEISS!" Jacques Schnee yelled for his daughter,

"Why yes father?" she greeted with a satanic smile of glee.

"You cut business with the Dunbars, without consulting me first they were one of our better customers" Mr. Schnee said with fury.

"Yes father, I did it to make us more money" Weiss lied.

"Please explain" he asked his daughter.

"Well, they held a monopoly on the market in that town and thus they were driving up the prices like crazy, i knew it was a matter of time before no one would buy from them anymore with their outrageous prices, so i cut ties with them and opened with all the other local dust store's in the city, now they will be competing with each other drumming up customers and paying us for our product and getting it out there for more consumers meaning more business for us" Weiss explained, it wasn't a full lie she did take that all into account but her main motive was strictly selfish, she just wanted to destroy the Dunbars for what they did to her baby brother, but she would do all she could to keep her father from knowing he was found, Weiss shuttered to think what would happen if her father found out about Lincoln.

"Hmm i see the reasoning there, but would it not be better to also keep them as clients? However they could still make some money for us" he said.

"No, there name is slandered and they won't be trusted anymore, best not to let them slander our name as well" Weiss explained ' _well more then YOU have'_ she thought.

"I see your point, while I don't see too much fault with this come to me first next time Weiss, this is still my business first and foremost" he said.

"Yes father" Weiss said with a slight bow before leaving her father's presence.

"Now that we're away from father, let's here the real reason you did that" Winter said as she cut Weiss off.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked nervously

"Please Weiss, i know you too well this isn't strictly about business, now what is this really about?" Winter said harshly with a cold tone that matched her name.

"Fine, remember the day mom died?" Weiss began

XXX

 **A/N: hope you liked it, took me awhile and i spell checked it myself it was painful i miss gramerly, well hope you enjoyed if you want more of my work check out my profile, if you liked fav or follow if you really liked share with a friend, if you have any questions comments concerns issues problems happy thoughts leave them in the reviews god of wolves going to take a nap**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: i'm sorry, this should have been longer and published sooner but some things happened, presentations needed to be done redone my 74 year old grandfather is being forced to move because the landlord is renovation which wouldn't be too bad if he didn't recently have heart surgery and needs another one soon it was tough i wouldn't let him lift anything and let me say he's stubborn but i managed, anyways part of my troubles aside I wanted this to be longer but well look up again i'm sorry this was supposed to be done earlier and longer this is now just a little filler which makes me sad typing that word, lord let's get on with it response time:**

 **Gamelover41592: spiteful people can do lots of things, especially when they still have money saved up…**

 **OmegaDelta: yes indeed and lord that will be fun to write, it won't be for a few chapters though, also about your PM awhile ago when i sent my response this was the top of my**

 **to do list then well look up and other things happened so sorry**

 **Shadow Joestar: ruby is my waifu do you think she can do anything less than perfect to gain the attention of a god? Much less your god of (look at my profile i have so many domains) also wiess is going to be overprotective, she just found out about her baby brother look at the loud sisters and how they act about lincoln now remember weiss (and winter) are rich, he's new in their lives, and they thought he died boy i'll have fun with that!**

 **Femi Ogundiya: thank's so sorry this is late and as far as lincoln's weapon i like it we'll see my feelings for it down the line but for now i have no intent to change it but if i do i'll let you know and i'd love you to help me figure out what to make it sound good?**

 **7lights13darkness: lol yea she does have military training not to far off to assume she's trained in espionage also she's winter i feel that's something she can do if she wanted to thank's for your support**

 **Dev the snake faunus: yea you can't kill these guys i'll have something for them myself don't worry by the end of the story he will suffer :D**

 **JJ: now sorry about how short it is but uh look up**

 **this comment was left by a guest who used an inappropriate name, i deleted the comment the second i saw the name but i kept a record to respond and say try not to use a name such as that and here is chapter 6**

 **With that out of the way merry christmas please enjoy and i'm so sorry for this i'll figure something out by the bottem of here**

 **GOW**

"So that's the full story?" Winter asked as she sat with her younger sister.

"Yes, he's alive and well, his name is Lincoln Loud and I am trying to keep him from father…" Weiss finished.

"I wish to meet him, I'll bring him home to us!" Winter said, her normally calm demeanor turning slightly frantic as her eyes welled up at the thought of her brother alive.

"Winter-" Weiss started.

"We can finally have him in our arms! We can keep him safe" Winter continued with a frantic tone that was foreign from her.

"Winter," Weiss said trying to get her sister's attention.

"Of course I'll need to station a squad with him, maybe a battalion!" Winter frantically said as she spiraled into the rabbit hole.

"WINTER!" Weiss yelled sharply cutting her sister off, "we can't do that, he has a family people who he loves and loves him back! We can't take him from them and give him to our father" she finished.

"I know… I just want to see my little brother," Winter said with a hollow voice.

"Don't worry Winter, you'll see him soon, we can go together I'm sure he'll be happy, why I half expect him to be having a nice calm peaceful day," Weiss said with a reassuring smile.

GOW

Everything hurt, Lincoln's muscles felt like Jell-O that was being melted with a blowtorch.

"Get up Lincoln! We're not done yet!" Ruby said, she has been training Lincoln one on one for about five hours now, his school had long since let out and ruby was about to go back home, her last day of class was tomorrow and she said someone special was coming to help her out, all that meant to Lincoln though was more pain as he still didn't know who his cousin was bringing over.

"how do you survive this?" Lincoln asked as he dragged his body off the dirt, every muscle in his body screamed in agony as he faced Ruby, crescent rose held firmly in her hands.

"Practice, you'll get the hang of it don't worry," Ruby said with a smile as Lincoln rose his rapier with a shaking hand.

"you could still use hand to hand lessons sis, how else do you expect to survive without your scythe when I'm at Beacon?" a female voice said, Lincoln turned his head to look and he briefly saw a girl getting off a motorcycle, she had long thick and possibly matted blonde hair, she had a smug smirk on her face below her lilac eyes, she had some very short black shorts on and a leather jacket that stopped above her exposed midriff, she had two golden bracelets on her wrists, before Lincoln could so much as think he felt force slamming into his back like a sledgehammer as he was knocked to the ground.

"pay attention to your opponent Linc- wait. YANG! OHHH HOW ARE YOU I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? DID YOU GET HERE OKAY?" Ruby demanded from her sister.

"Easy their Rubes, I think you should give the kid a break, not even sure why you're tutoring one of the students so why not fill me in?" Yang asked.

"Qrow didn't tell you?" Lincoln asked.

"What does uncle Qrow have to do with this?" Yang asked.

"Looks like it's story time," Ruby said with a smile as she hugged her older sister.

 **GOW**

 **A/N: Me I feel hurt the god of writing releasing this short uhhhh look i'm so sorry for this, how about this i have a DMV apointment on the 12th so i'll relase a new update of this story that night sound good? Again so sorry for this short filler but you all deserve something and this was all I could get done with the shit storm my life was recently, next update on the 12th (people reading my other stories will hate me for not focusing on them 0-0) hope you had a merry christmas and have a happy new year now if you need me, i'm writing this a play, making a dnd companion and still have more things to do on top of that see you in 2 weeks! God of wolves- busy as all hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Hello people thegodofwolves is back! Thank god for appointments otherwise i'd have spent a whole day at the DMV and never finished this, this was almost much shorter I really felt like being an ass but be lucky I just couldn't stop! I'm proud of this and I think you all will be happy with this, also really quick some of you may know (i know you saw gamelover i saw you comment) but a fanfic called "The battle for remnant" was recently updated by bing127549, what you might not know is i will be helping write that and have been for ages, I am the co author for that story and write the fight scenes and help with the planning phase, excpect them to be getting better and if you're intrested read it's a percy jackson rwby crossover and i like it now reviews!**

 **OmegaDelta: oh don't worry we'll see more of that soon enough :) thanks for the kind words I hope you enjoy**

 **Gamelover41592: XD kind of hard to when he was getting hammered by ruby, besides he's only 12 give it a few more hmmm weeks before he realizes how nice looking she is XD**

 **Shadow Joestar: thanks, also what's with the "KO"? Just curious but thanks and you'll enjoy this ;)**

 **Dev the snake faunus: you do relise Lincoln is here instead of Whitley right? Just wanna make sure that's clear for you and everyone else, also their not able to be harmed here by you, trust me Mr. Schnee will have his problems :)**

 **7lights13darknesses: oh you'll get some more proof of timeline very soon thank's for the feedback**

 **Femi Ogundiya: thanks, i did like your idea but I can't see myself giving lincoln a new weapon anytime soon (if i can find them legally and get the cash i might buy those suggestions for myself tho) but i did like your idea so my compromise is in this chapter hope you like it :) also thanks for your prayers toward my grandpa, he just got out of his second surgery and is recovering fine thankfully (also the trick is you got to be more stubborn than them, no one is more stubborn than me)**

 **Mr. Haziq: don't you worry it'll happen later.**

 **With that done I hope you all enjoy**

 **GOW**

"Wow, so this kid is related to us?" Yang asked, unable to believe her ears as she processed the information given by her sister while Lincoln got ice for his bruises and a glass of water to prevent him from going dehydrated.

"Yea, now we've got a little brother!" Ruby chirped to her sister.

"Heh, guess you're right, it'll be cool having a little bro for a change," Yang said with a smirk relaxing as she lay on the grass outside the Loud house, before either of the girls could do anything an old beat up van pulled up next to the house, curious the young ladies got up and faced the van filled with people curious as to who they might be.

"Literally who are you?" Lori asked with a cold tone as her hands rested on her weapon.

"I could ask the same of you," Ruby said as she brought crescent rose out from behind her back, prepared if the situation took a turn for the worse before anything else could happen a voice interrupted the potential conflict.

"Ok Ruby, I'm back, anything you need help explaining to yang?" Lincoln asked he stopped as he walked out seeing his sisters and his new family on opposite sides now turning to face him.

"Lincoln, do you know these girls?" Ruby and Lori simultaneously asked shocking each other.

"Oh uh Ruby and Yang, these are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily, girls this is Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, my relatives through uh qrow" Lincoln said awkwardly, by now all the loud sisters knew that Lincoln was related to Wiess, and they knew the basics of him having a godfather named Qrow, they realized these girls must be related to him in some way and also Lincoln.

"I'm guessing you're also literally huntresses in training too?" Lori asked putting her weapon down.

"Yea, I'm heading to beacon next semester and my little sis here is two years behind me," Yang said as ruby put crescent rose behind her back, seeing no conflict on the imminent horizon.

"Really! Literally, I am too!" Lori said with a smile.

"Cool! Hey, wanna have a one on one? I'd love a good sparring match to warm me up for tomorrow, I and rubes are doing a sparring demo and I could use a nice warm up" Yang said with a friendly smile.

"Okay, I'm literally in," Lori said with a smile, the two shook hands before taking a few steps away, yang activated Ember Celica while Lori took out her weapons, a total of three seconds passed before a voice broke the silence.

"BEGIN!" Ruby shouted with enthusiasm, the two fighters charged each other, Lori slashed at Yang who parried with Ember Celica in a spin using the momentum to surprise Lori with a punch to the gut sending her back a few feet.

"Hope you didn't think I'm going easy on you," Yang said with a smile.

"Good, I like literally love a challenge," Lori said with her own smile as she separated her weapon into two cutlasses, she charged again with a downward slash ready, yang rolled out of the way using her momentum to sweep Lori's legs from under her making her collapse.

"You aren't used to dealing with people who fight like me, are you?" Yang asked helping the eldest loud child up.

"No, not many melee fighters use hand to hand combat a whole lot like you do, and you're literally the first person I've met with that fighting style," Lori said with a smile accepting Yang's help.

"Don't worry about it, we'll go harder later and I'll teach you how to fight against me better?" Yang said with a friendly smile.

"That literally sounds like an amazing plan, so you guys gonna stay for dinner?" Lori asked as she shook her regret from losing out of her legs

"Dunno, what were your plans tonight Rubes?" yang asked her little sister.

"Nothing really, I was just going to go into Vale, I wanna head to my favorite store they should have a new shipment of weapons magazines, in fact, I should be leaving it'll be close to dark when I get there anyway, bye sis!" Ruby said before jogging away from human interaction.

"Well I can, if it's cool, I need to get to know my new little bro and his family" Yang casually said as she stretches despite the fact she was planning on murdering her little sister later for dodging out of being social AGAIN!

"Sounds lovely dear," Rita said with a smile.

"I'll start cooking, why don't you kids get to know each other?" Lynn Sr said with a friendly smile.

"Good with me, anywhere specific I should park my bike?" Yang asked pointing behind herself, towards the little girl and her bike.

"OHHH!" Lana screamed with excitement before rushing over to give her ride a professional look at.

"Should I be worried?" Yang asked uncertainly.

"Fear not Mrs Xiao Long, if anything your two-wheel motor vehicle will function much more efficiently when Lana is completed with it then when she started, she is extraordinary with tasks relating to mechanical purposes" Lisa explained to a now confused Yang causing the 5-year-old prodigy to heave a sigh and clarify, "your bike will be better off after she's done,"

"Ohh, why didn't you just say that?" Yang asked.

"She does that a lot, angers her co-workers a lot" Luna explained.

"Where does she work?" Yang asked curiously.

"I am not at liberty to disclose most of that information, the atlas government would be furious if one of their chief scientists gave away information like that to anyone," Lisa said.

"Wait you're an atlas scientist, whoa you got to be really smart," Yang said shocked.

"Why yes, my intellect is, quite vast," Lisa said with a smug expression.

"She's always been like that, we've all got some odd thing about us" Lori explained.

"Cool! We've got a lot of getting to know each other to do" Yang said smiling, hoping Ruby didn't spend too much time at "From Dusk Till Dawn" this place was very fun.

GOW

Winter was waiting patiently for her boss to arrive, she called a special meeting with him and he was late, she took a sip of her coffee as Ironwood entered the cafe with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry I'm late Winter, a prototype project needed my attention, and I'm going to have some important jobs for you very soon" Ironwood explained as he picked up the steaming mug winter handed to him before taking a long drink of the steaming coffee ' _just what I needed'_ he thought

"I am going on vacation," Winter said clearly, Ironwood practically spits his coffee right out.

"W-what? You have never used a single vacation day in your entire employment" Ironwood exclaimed in shock.

"Exactly, I'm overdue for a vacation, which is why I am beginning my week long vacation' Winter said in between sips of coffee.

"But specialest Schnee, Winter, you can't go on vacation I need you!" Ironwood protested.

"Well then I will have plenty of work when I return, as for my week off I am packed and I already purchased my ticket, my bullhead leaves in approximately an hour, thank you for your time general, have a good day" Winter said to a shocked speechless General Ironwood, she placed Lien on the table to cover her coffee and a tip, she broke into a light jog as she put less distance from her house and herself which then turned into a run. "I'm coming Lincoln Loud, big sis is coming"

GOW

"Damn it, Rubes, I'm gonna kill you!" Yang said as she waited for her sister. She's been gone all night and her class was about to start, Yang was not happy with her sister at all, ten minutes passed and a pissed Lori Loud walked up with Lincoln.

"Ruby called and told me I should come here, do you know where she is? I was planning on spending time with my boyfriend today" Lori said extremely annoyed.

"Well we can still hang out babe," Bobby said as he walked up with Ronnie Anne, she and Lincoln walked into school so they wouldn't be late when the school day officially began.

"Booboo bear! I'd like you to meet Yang, she's literally part of the family" Lori said with a smile.

"What's up loverboy?" Yang asked with a joking smile.

"Nothing much, I'm Bobby, Link called me and told me to come here, something about his teacher told him to invite everyone he knew who was going to beacon?" Bobby explained as he and Lori cuddled into each other a little.

"Well, since we've got three people here and about 10 minutes till Rubes is officially late, who wants to play cards? I've got a deck with me" Yang said, after a few rounds of blackjack a large black car pulled up in front of the teens causing them all to stand up cautiously getting their weapons ready, a door opened up and a red blur dashed through the air and tackled Yang.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed as she hugged her sister.

"Hey, Rubes, what's up?" Yang asked hugging her sister, as the sisters hugged a man exited the car chuckling, he was a fair sized man with grey hair and a black suit with a green scarf and some small spectacles, behind him came three more people, a large man in a red suit with nice grey hair and a large grey mustache, behind him another man with wild spiky green hair, a white dress shirt and a yellow tie, and last came a woman with blonde hair, small glasses on her face, a white top with a black corset and skirt all of them had a smile on their faces at the show of affection between siblings.

"While I do find this show of affection between siblings amazing I believe we have some business to attend to at this school," the first man said.

"Ruby, Literally Who's this?" Lori asked as she drew her weapon while her boyfriend rested his hand on his saber while his other hand rested on his semi-automatic pistol.

"Fear not Ms. Lori Loud, I will introduce myself and my accomplices, I am professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy, these are my coworkers Glynda Goodwitch, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Peter Port" Ozpin introduced with each person giving a nod when their name was called.

"Wait you're all staff at beacon," Bobby said in shock.

"Why indeed Mr. Santiago, I believe, and I hope you all don't mind but I believe your new classmate has a class to teach and I have volunteered myself and some of my staff to aid her, If you'd all like to join I believe it would be up to Ms. Rose here" Ozpin said with a smile.

"What!" Yang said in shock.

"I'll tell you about it later, but we got kids to teach, I told Link to invite anyone going to beacon he knew so they could meet our professors though if you guys want to help we got to go now I'm almost late!" Ruby said before dashing into the school.

"She is an amazing young lady, this will be an amazing class, I am sure of it," Oobleck said with a smile before following her.

GOW

"Now students, today we have a special treat for you all, along with Ms. Rose you will be assisted by future students of beacon, as well as actual teachers of beacon with the headmaster who has come to run this class for you, please give a warm welcome to headmaster Ozpin," the principal said as she gave her analysis of the odd situation, nevertheless as Ozpin approached the students gave a very nice applause.

"Thank you, however there is a slight misunderstanding, Ms. Rose is still fully in charge of this class, we are merely here to assist her due to the fact that she is an amazing individual with exceptional combat ability whom I am overjoyed will be attending my school in the coming semester, and despite us being fully qualified this is still Ms. Roses class, she began it and we shall not take it away from her, merely assist her in teaching you as she sees fit for her course, this is a very useful course which I will look forward to investing in for beacon with several schools, you are the future of your community, and thus should be taught how to defend it, I wish the best on Ms. Rose and vow for myself and my staff that we shall aid her however she sees fit" Ozpin said before walking away leaving the floor to Ruby.

"Thank you for that speech professor Ozpin, now class today is the last day you have learning here, you have an option to go to signal if you want next year or stay here it's up to you, now since it is the last day we have options for all of you, we will have practice sparring, sword practice, hand to hand, and shooting practice, you can go through all of these today and do whichever you wish all day, before we let out we'll have a sparring match demo and maybe a special surprise, Now get ready while we sort who will be positioned where" Ruby said as she walked back to the large group of people designated to help her wondering if she could convince the huntsmen and huntresses to tell some stories about their AWESOME adventures (for the kids of course).

"Okay Ms. Rose, where would you like me and my staff? We are yours to command" Ozpin said causing Ruby's face to explode in shock.

"Wait you were serious!? I thought you were just saying that and you'd take over since you're a HEADMASTER!" Ruby said doing a mini flip out with silent yelling to avoid the kids noticing.

"Not at all, I meant what I said this is your class, we are merely here to help you teach" Ozpin exclaimed with a slight tug at the corner of his lips as he thought of the young woman's parents, he remembered her father and his transition to teaching very well.

"Where would you like us, young lady, we are here to help you," Glynda said with an encouraging smile at the young lady.

"Okay, okay, okay let's see… first thing's first Yang run hand to hand please, I added that in for you, Lori could you please handle swords? And Bobby is it? can you head firearms?" Ruby asked of the beacon students who all nodded their heads and went over to their respective stations. "Principle Boak, could you and your staff please go to your usual stations, divide half the sword fighting to help with hand to hand and half the shooting range with the sparring" which was met with a nod from the principal as the teachers from the school went to do the instructed task, then Ruby crumbled, not knowing what to do with the professional Hunters and Huntress.

"What will you have us do Ms. Rose?" Ozpin asked.

"Uhhhh" was all Ruby could manage ' _can I even ask them to do anything for me?'_ she wondered.

"If you'd like I could manage the sparring station for you? I am the combat instructor at beacon after all" Glynda offered to see the young ladies panic at having to order them around, ' _I can't really blame her, we are about to be her teachers, must be terribly awkward for her'_ Glynda thought not truly realising how much she idolized them for their craft, she was met by a silent nod from Ruby before Glynda went to where the young lady inadvertently told her to go.

"If you wish Ms. Rose I could help Mr. Santiago educate the students in the shooting range? That is the form of combat I mostly specialize in after all" Dr. Oobleck offered which was met by another nod from the embarrassed Ruby as her face started to match her cloak as Oobleck went to his station.

"I can work with hand to hand, I've had to fight without my weapon on multiple occasions" Port offered, Ruby nodded as her face held little color difference from her cloak with her embarrassment, as Port walked away Ruby was left alone with the headmaster of Beacon.

"By process of elimination would you like me to help with the sword combat? I know it is not your standard combat style as you use a scythe and I have practice using a similar style" Ozpin said with a small comforting smile as he gripped his familiar cane fondly, remembering the lifetimes he's spent with it.

"No no no no no, it's fine you can just sit back and relax, you're a headmaster, after all, I can help Lori out over there you can just relax" Ruby not wanting to accidentally offend the headmaster and going on her social anxious tangent.

"Ms. Rose, do not worry I came here to help you teach and that is what I fully intend on doing, this is your class and thusly you should tell me where you want me to help you in," Ozpin said.

"Wellll I'm not sure what to do with you sir, you're the youngest headmaster at any academy and well I'm just someone whose teaching this class," Ruby said before she could go on a full tangent about how terrible she was compared to Ozpin with her social anxiety she was stopped.

"If you wish I will gladly help you look around and help where you see fit for me to at that moment," Ozpin said.

"Please," Ruby said with a frightened smile.

"Of course Ms. Rose, I am here to help" Ozpin said with a kind smile as he remembered her parents fondly ' _her father was a lot more hesitant about teaching people and definitely would not have hesitated, and it is nice she has her mother's eyes, hopefully she will never need that gift'_ Ozpin thought as he began to follow her around to help with teaching the young kids while making a mental note to look into doing this with his students at beacon ' _it would be nice to send huntsmen and huntresses in training to help teach kids in small towns, I will look into doing this'_ he thought.

GOW

"Okay class, It's time to watch the spar! Please make your way outside and sit down where your teachers tell you to!" Ruby called as all the students followed their teachers.

"So Ms. Rose who would you like to spar?" Ozpin asked causing her to have a look of shock on her face.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Well don't believe it to make much sense for you to spar, you've had an ' _eventful'_ night shall we say? Besides you are the teacher here and you have a varied cast of professional hunters here, so which of us would you like to spar?" Ozpin said casually.

"Uhh I'm not sure, I don't want to force Mrs. Goodwitch to spar since she helped me out last night," Ruby said more to herself than anyone else.

"Wait, what happened last night?" Yang asked.

"And I'm not sure about asking you to fight since you're a headmaster… how about you two? Uhh, Profesor Port and Professor Oobleck?" Ruby asked before Ozpin could protest that he was here to help her and would spar if she asked.

"Dr. and I would have no problem," Oobleck said.

"Of course, get our scoreboard Oz, we'll have a friendly brawl, Mrs. Rose, ready to go Barty?" Port said with a smile under his mustache.

"Of course Peter, get ready for a thrashing because I'll break our tie today," Oobleck said with a smile as their friendly rivalry flared up with a shake of hands before they went to grab their weapons and get into starting position.

"You have no idea what you just got us into Ms. Rose," Glynda sighed while Ozpin chuckled and grabbed his scroll opening a mini chart showing a tied scoreboard between the two.

"Who would you like to ref the match Ms. Rose?" Ozpin asked.

"Uhh I'll ref it, could you help me Mrs. Goodwitch? I don't know how big this could get and I could use another ref whose more experienced than me to help" Ruby asked shyly as her cheeks heated up.

"Of course Ms. Rose, like Ozpin said we're here to help you with whatever you need," Glynda said with a warm smile. The kids sat eager ready to watch the professional hunters do battle as they stood across from each other.

"Should we use our semblances, Barty?" Port asked.

"Not today, don't want to let this fight get too out of hand with children around" Oobleck responded.

"Got it, skill alone," Port said gripping his weapon.

"Yes sir, and I hope you're ready to lose," Oobleck said as his thermos changed into weapon form.

"Ready! FIGHT!" Ruby said as the two hunters charged at each other…

GOW

"Thank you for traveling with Atlis line, we appreciate your business as we know you had options, enjoy your stay in royal woods" the loudspeaker blared as Winter got off the bullhead dragging her luggage behind her.

"Okay first to the apartment then to Lincoln's school, I hope Weiss sent me the right address," Winter said to herself as she left the plane and made her plans to finally find her brother.

GOW

 **A/N:**

 **Well that was fun, next chapter you get pro huntsmen fighting! For now though I need to write for the battle of remnant and i've got more of my own work to write, hope you all enjoyed if you liked fav or follow if you really liked share with a friend, any questions, comments, concerns, issues, problems, happy thoughts, let me know in reviews or PM also i'm putting a poll on my profile, it will last for 1 week: do you want Qrow in the next chapter? Let me know on the poll. On that note god of wolves signing out :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: welcome pups, I'm back, this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I just got back from an archery comp and was dead tired so it's here now! also first and foremost gamelover41592 happy birthday and fuck you for making me memorize it hope you had a rocking day, and for those who don't know I left my next upload in his hands he chose this so here you all go! this was actually semi written awhile ago I just never had time to fully finish it with some other stories I wanted to get up for you lovely people who hopefully read more than just my loud house fics, now this is a shorter chapter but I still think it was fun and next update shouldn't be too far away with luck I've got a few other things in the works (a miraculous ladybug story, two original stories, two new rwby stories I deeply enjoy writing) but for now let's get on with the replys.**

 **OmegaDealta: keep reading to find out ;p hope you enjoy and thank's for being a loyal reader**

 **ShadowJoestar: still not sure what the KO is for but thanks man, yea this class get's lucky**

 **Gamelover41592: happy brithday and fuck you for making me remember (excpect a PM filled with profanity soon) but yea that would be a stressful situation, having to tell people with more experiance than you what to do not the situation most people want to do but I think she oculd handle it okay, clearly because she did so. and it's getting REALLLLLLLY close ;)**

 **Femi Ogundiya: hope you see this I don't know how you get notified of this being updated, 1 thanks, he's doing fine i just had breakfast with him not too long ago also never give in, gotta be like the bull and show no surrender! thanks for your support I hope you enjoy 2 wolf man? good one wolf god is more accurate though, thanks for your continue care for my grandfather though and I do hope you enjoy 3 right here 4 right now? typing my responce to you sorry for the three month wait tho, If you want to pass time I have more than one story though.**

 **Mr. Haziq: yes indeed! also didn't you want to try and collab with me awhile ago? still waiting on hearing more about that but yea big sis winter is on her way**

 **well that's it, hope this finds it's way to ya'll okay enjoy!**

 **GOW**

As the entire student body was gathered out back a security guard was making his rounds out front when he saw an individual that was unfamiliar to him.

"Excuse me but can I help you?" the guard asked, hesitant after noticing the weapon that this stranger held.

"Don't mind me, I'm just waiting for Lincoln loud to get out of school unless visitors are allowed?" The individual asked.

GOW

Barty stood still while Port charged him hefting the Axe ready to strike him down, party fired a bolt of fire at the charging ax wielder who sliced it in half by channeling his aura into his blade causing the flames to split and him to keep a direct path towards Barty.

As Port approached, Barty hefted his flamethrower and held it in the path of Port's blade before it could cut into his flesh, the weapons collided with a loud shrill clang causing many of the student's to grasp their ears to attempt and shield from the terrible sound

"Good strike old friend, but let's see how your defence holds" Barty said with a smirk, bringing his flamethrower back in a batting position, Port noticed this and gripped the handle, leaning it towards his left side preparing to halt Barty's strike, Barty instead shifted his hands at the last second and brought it down on top of port, Port noticing this at the last second rose his axe to block his temple before Barty slammed the flamethrower into his head with a large fiery explosion.

"Well played old friend but now the battle really begins," Port said, flipping the weapon so that the barrel faced away from him.

"Agreed" Barty said, gripping his flamethrower tighter.

Both men stood to face each other for a second before they closed any distance remaining between each other in a heartbeat, the clash of steal jolted the student's back as sparks flew a good foot around the huntsman, Port took the initiative and pulled the trigger on his weapon, shooting it forward to get the weapon's out of the way, as he released his grip on his weapon and began to launch a strong punch, barty used the momentum to swiftly spin around and slam his weapon into port's side causing him to stumble back a few steps before regaining his wits and snatching his weapon out of the air before needing to block Barty's thermos from clubbing him in the head as another loud clang of metal shocked the student's from the sheer noise alone.

Barty smiled as Port saw the advantage, the nozzle was almost aimed right at him, using all his might Port attempted to turn the tide of the clash but Barty already had the momentum as well as the advantage of being closer to his destination and his positioning, a second later Barty pulled the trigger sending a torrent of flames to slam into Port's face knocking him a foot back as he landed on his but, his mind slightly groggy before he took the brief moment to realize Barty wasn't done yet.

Bart rushed Port while he was down and raised his thermos to ram it into his foe before port rolled out of the way leaving Bart's weapon semi-immersed in the ground as port shot a few rounds into his side slamming him away from his weapon as port began firing round after round, Barty was unable to dodge and his aura kept leaching away, he could feel himself slipping closer and closer to a knockout before he flew towards port in the last ditch effort to do anything more before he lost.

Port was shocked for a second, just enough for Barty to slam him into the ground and begin wailing on him, he briefly registered he no longer had his weapon before a flash of pain from Barty's fist collided with his jaw, he snapped into action as he put his arms in front of his face to block any more strikes Barty wanted to throw at him, shortly after he did this he threw his weight to the right side, flipping Barty off of him while landing on top of him, he stood up before Barty could turn the tables on him like he did and stood in a stance ready for fist fighting.

Barty did the same but he held a more nervous air, he knew Port was the better hand to hand fighter but he also knew he couldn't turn his back on Port to look for his weapon which port undoubtedly threw off to the side somewhere, they both rushed up to each other and threw a punch at the other's head, both fighter's connected and sent each other flying as their aura's dropped, Port grunted and stood up still having some aura left while barty groaned unable to move with his aura completely depleted, unable to do anything.

"Tie match," Ruby said, as soon as the words left her lips a small blush crept upon her face "uh, that is if Mrs. Goodwitch doesn't have another call-" before she could stammer much longer Glynda cut her off.

"I have no interjections," Glynda said, with that, the match was completed and the two compounds shook hands (once they lifted Barty off the ground)

"Well, Barty looks like we're still at a stalemate" Port said with a hearty chuckle.

"Appears so old friend," Barty said with a smile as he stood up slightly groaning at the throbbing sensation in his body as gravity met with his sore muscles, his aura not yet restored enough to heal his sore body.

"Well class, that is all for today, enjoy your last week of school when you return on Monday" Ruby chirped, briefly clearing her mind of the beacon professors standing behind her giving her more than enough reason to be nervous as she left the school, walking with Lincoln, her fellow future Beacon classmates, and her future teachers, as she walked out of the school she heard a voice.

"Lincoln" came from the mass of children, and a large adult figure could be seen as Ruby tackled her uncle Qrow.

"UNCLE QROW!" she cried slamming into the caped man who cursed all the cookies she ate.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" he asked with his confident smirk as he stood, the girl continuously clutching his waist.

"Hey, you just going to ignore me?" Yang asked with a smug smirk as she walked over to her uncle giving him a smile.

"Yea, yea, let me get this one off of me first k firecracker?" Qrow said with a smile before releasing who was following his family, "Hey Oz, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Greetings Qrow, I was merely assisting young Ms. Rose in teaching her class, she is a talented young lady, in fact, I have invited her to join beacon in our next term" Ozpin informed Qrow.

"I see, good job kiddo, got Ozpin's attention all on your own" Qrow said with a smile.

"She did, now as much as I enjoy the family time I believe we have business to discuss Qrow, we need you to go on a new mission that is _extremely_ important, " Ozpin said with a grave tone, Qrow instantly dropped Ruby.

"Sorry kids, it looks like business calls," Qrow said to the kids still shocked he knew Ozpin!

As Qrow walked away he ruffled Lincoln's hair with an unspoken promise to see him later as he walked off with Ozpin.

"You did a great job teaching Ms. Rose, I look forward to all of you joining my class," Glynda said with a polite smile.

"As do I, you all appear to be intellectual and good-willed as well as able to do remarkable things, I look forward to you entering my class," Barty said with a kind smile.

"Same with me, each of you appear to be growing into strong warriors and you will do wonders in Beacon, I'll make sure to save your kids and whoever's lucky enough to be your teammates a front row seat in my class" Port said with a hearty smile and laugh, the kids were all smiling (while Glynda and Barty gave grim looks of sorrow for the torment the kids would undoubtedly go through)

"Literally thank you all this is literally amazing," Lori said with a smile.

"This will be awesome!" Yang cried, pumping her fist in the air.

"This is so cool!" Bobby said.

"Eekk this is so amazing!" Ruby said, the four students celebrating together as the teachers chuckled behind them while Lincoln smiled unnoticed in the moment of pure joy.

GOW

Winter smiled as she unpacked in her room, sure her flight took longer than expected, and sure she might have gotten lost on her way to the hotel, but none of that mattered as she knew tomorrow she was going to be reunited with her baby brother, _'what should I do first? Should I spoil him right off the bat? It's not like I want him to think I won't do anything for him? Gah! So conflicting'_ she thought, her mind wondered like that for a while before she went ridged at seeing Professor Ozpin enter the hotel with three other beacon professors _'shit'_

GOW

 **A/N: man I love faking you all out, anyways short I know but more will come, hopefully soon, hope all of you enojoyed, if you are impatient while waiting I have more than one story. not much to say, as always if you liked fav and/or follow, if you really liked share with a freind, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, issues, problems, happy thoughts. leave a review or PM me i always respond, till next time - God Of Wolves out!**


	9. AN

Dear faithful readers,

I apologize for not updating in a while. life got in the way and I didn't even have a real way to log in for a good while but I will update as soon as possible, I have more chapters on the way and even original stories that I'm working on which will be shown on my Royal Roads account later (more details as it develops)our patience and while I can't promise updates regularly or swiftly yet I will update everything as soon as I can. these authors note will be replaced with a new chapter as soon as it's done

Sincerely,

The God of Wolves


End file.
